orbis_campaign_settingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dangerous Contraband
''Oloore Root '' Oloore Root began as a druidic ceremonial tool for vision quests and communion with nature, but has become sought after by high and low society for its psychedelic properties. Drinking of the tea brewed from the root leads to heavy hallucinations, and sometimes grants insight into the world around them. The imbiber must make a Constitution saving throw (DC 14) or become poisoned for 1d4 hours. Upon a success, the imbiber gains advantage on any Wisdom ability checks for 1 hour. On a saving throw of 19 or 20, the imbiber gains supernatural distance seeing, as though they had cast a Scrying spell. They may concentrate on this for up to 1 minute. ''Zeal '' Zeal is distilled from the blood of captured or slain quaggoth deep beneath the surface in the underdark. When brewed properly, a thick, purple colored liquid that tastes of ash remains becomes the final product. Drinking zeal or applying liberally to exposed skin forces the user to make a Constitution saving throw (DC 12) or become paralyzed for 1d4 rounds as every muscle seizes up. With a success, the user deals an additional 3 damage to any target it hits with a melee attack for 2d6 rounds. The user suffers 1 point of exhaustion after the effect ends, regardless of saving throw success. ''Suude '' Suude is a dangerous, granular substance refined from Ether Weave. Initially developed by archmages as incense burned to enhance long ritual casting, the secret was discovered and spread among the spellcasting riffraff of Orbis. The varying forms of refinement are dangerous, and can produce one of three types of suude. When burned and the fumes inhaled, the imbiber must make a Constitution saving throw (DC 10) or become unconscious for 2d4 rounds. With a success, the user gains 1 Sorcery Point and access to one Metamagic option (as per the Sorcerer class Font of Magic and Metamagic features) for 1 hour based on the type of suude used. If more than one dose of suude is used within 1 hour of another, the DC of the Constitution saving throw is increased by 3 per additional dose. If three or more doses are used within 1 hour of each other, failing the Constitution saving throw drops the user to 0 hit points. Brown grants Extended Spell, Blue grants Twinned Spell, and Red grants Distant Spell. ''Star Sugar '' Originally distilled by various sugars and sweetening by the Dagi’Raht. Used as a top shelf sugary sweet by their kind that gives a sugar high. However most Dagi'Raht have a high tolerance to the substance unlike the rest of the races. It comes in the forms of a crystalized whitish to light brown crystals. When smoked, sniffed or eaten the imbiber must make a Constitution saving throw (DC 14, DC 8 for Dagi’Raht) or become unconscious for 2d6 rounds. Upon success, the user is granted the effects of the Haste spell for 2d4 rounds. The user then suffers 1 point of exhaustion when the effect ends regardless of saving throw success. ''Blood Root '' The roots of a small tropical tree that grows in the swamps Black Bog. Largely used by the Saxhleel tribes that dwell in the jungles and swamps of Black Bog in magic rituals and such. To be used properly it is powdered down into a fine dust like substance, and then burned in a bowl to inhale its fumes. When inhaled the imbiber must make a Constitution saving throw (DC 12, DC 8 for Saxhleel) or become unconscious for 1d4 hours. Upon success, the user is granted the effects of the Commune with Nature spell for its duration. The user is then blinded and deafened for 1d4 hours when the effect ends regardless of saving throw success. ''Black Stone '' Originating by bored Dwarvish miners while on their break, they discovered a way to use certain meaningless stones to give an intense, explosive high. Applying a small amount of a special oily substance to the inside of the mouth and teeth, you must then try to bite down and break the stone in your mouth. When the imbiber breaks the Black Stone inside their mouth with the oil, they must succeed a Constitution saving throw (DC 15, DC 12 for dwarves) or become petrified for 2d6 rounds. Upon success, the user is granted the effects of the Stoneskin spell for its duration 2d4 rounds. The user then suffers 1 point of exhaustion when the effect ends regardless of saving throw success. ''Teek '' This mushroom is commonly used as a recreational substance but can also be dangerous at times. It is ideally powdered down into a fine dark brown powder. The user then snorts it through the nose, granting a high of psychedelic colours and patterns. When snorted, the user must succeed a Constitution saving throw (DC 15) or be affected by the Hypnotic pattern spell for 1d4 hours, only that the target can’t be taken out of the effect by shaking them. Upon success, the target is granted the effects of See invisibility for 2d4 rounds. ''Lamo Weed '' Lamo weed is one of the most widely spread drugs of Orbis. Originating in Claudia, the gnomes found it as a relaxing pass time, but every other race seems to get hit harder by it more than gnomes. It is a typical tobacco like weed that can be snorted or smoked in a pipe or other smoking instrument. When imbibed, the user must succeed a Constitution saving throw (DC 14, DC 8 for gnomes) or be affected by the incapacitated condition for 2d4 hours. Upon success, the user is granted on advantage on Intelligence checks for 1 hour.